Nameless Boy with Varsity Pullover
The Nameless Boy with a Varsity Pullover is a student who attends Norrisville High. He is African American, with close-cropped black hair, with regular features, and obviously an athlete. He wears a long-sleeved, bright gold letter sweater (of the pullover, not the cardigan type) with a royal blue "N" on the upper left chest (on occasion either the side or the letter itself is flipped), an azure blue button-down shirt underneath it, slate-colored trousers, and red-and-white athletic shoes. Trivia *His first appearance is in the Fish Cage in "Got Stank?; since no ninth-grader has ever been allowed into the Fish Cage before, he is, therefore, an upperclassman. *Though obviously an athlete, he does not seem to belong to any of the Norrisville High sports teams actually seen on the show. Goofs *The "N" on his varsity sweater very often appears in reverse ("И") and on the wrong side of his chest. Images and Appearances Got Stank? Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Got Stank - Fish Cage.png|His first appearance So U Think U Can Stank Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - So You Think You Can Stank - They Love Me At This School.png|On the stairs, talking to Doug Jaminski Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - So You Think You Can Stank - Me-Casting Live.png House of 1,000 Boogers Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - House of 1,000 Boogers - Poolnami.png The Ninja Supremacy Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Ninja! Ninja! 01.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Ninja! Ninja! 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 01.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 03.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Somebody Order A Ninja 04.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - You're Shocked 01.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - You're Shocked 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - You're Shocked 03.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - The Ninja Supremacy - Psycho-Bot Opens The Lunchroom.png The McHugger Games Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - McHugger Games - Jocks.png Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress’s Revenge Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Sorcerer In Love 2 - Revenge Of The Sorceress - She Told Me To 01.png|Note the flipped sweater. Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Sorcerer In Love 2 - Revenge Of The Sorceress - She Told Me To 02.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Sorcerer In Love 2 - Revenge Of The Sorceress - Students Of Norrisville!.png Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja - Sorcerer In Love 2 - Revenge Of The Sorceress - You Are All My Prisoners!.png Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel Tumblr mzo5r3homD1r53v56o1 1280.jpg|Under the extended arm of the Robo-Ape balloon, with the Nameless Girl with Long Black Hair. Category:Student Category:Background Student Category:Background Character Category:Teenager Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Character